1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor electronic devices and components, and more particularly to the field of producing the electrical bonding pads of such devices and components.
2. Description of Related Art
Bonding pads are provided on the semiconductor wafer in order to allow for the integrated circuit to make external packaging circuit connections. There is a need in the art for an improved method for forming bonding pads which can take on any of the following selected shapes: elongated in shape and domed, forming bars, and approximately circular or polygonal in shape and domed, forming balls.